


liar liar

by 2k13muke (bakingvideos), bakingvideos



Series: Het blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cute, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Love, Pet Names, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/2k13muke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/bakingvideos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael comes home to find out his Princess has been a bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liar liar

"Baby!! I'm home" Michael shouts as he enters the front door. "Mikey!" I get up excitedly and greet him with a hug. "How was your day, Princess?" he asks as he looks down at me smiling. "Good! How was yours?" I say smiling back at him. "It was okay. Long day at the studio." His face becomes more serious, "We're you a good girl today? I remember you texting me asking me if you could touch yourself and I said not to until I was home. Did you listen to me? Because I don't remember getting a reply back." He says waiting for my response.

I am going to be in big, big trouble. I got mad at him after he told me no and did it anyways. "Y-yes. I did listen to you!" I lie quickly looking up at him. He raises his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Lying will only get you into more trouble, Princess." He says suspiciously. "I swear! I listened!" I say as I look down at my feet. He knows I'm lying. He lifts my chin up and looks me in the eyes. "Princess... I know you're lying to me." He frowns. "I'm sorry." I say softly, "I wont do it again!" I protest. "I am disappointed in you, Princess. Now you're going to be punished because you've been a bad girl. Understood?" He says getting serious. "Yes sir." I say softly. "Go to our room, I will be there shortly." He says as he turns me around and sends me away.

I get into our room and strip, knowing that's what he wants me to do. I sit down on our bed on my knees. I place my hands on my thighs and wait patiently. This is the position I usually get in when I get punishments. A few minutes later, Michael enters the room and looks at me. I see a small smirk appear on his face as he sees me. "You have been a very bad girl, Princess. Not only did you touch yourself after I told you not to, you then lied about it. You didn't think I wouldn't notice, baby girl? I always know when you're lying." He says as he walks closer towards me. 

I stay quiet and listen as he gets something out of our drawer. He comes back with a pair of handcuffs. "Turn around." He says sternly and I do so quickly. He grabs my hands and places them into the handcuffs behind my back. He then pushes my head down into the bed and lifts my ass up in the air. "Remember the safe word, baby girl?" He coos as he rubs my ass softly. "Yes sir." I say and prepare for my spanking. He rubs my as softly for a few seconds before giving it a swift smack. I let out a yelp. He rubs it and continues smacking each ass cheek hard. "Bad, bad girl." He says softly before his hand crashes down on my ass. After about 20 of these, he stops. 

He runs a finger down my folds, "Tsk tsk, baby girl, you're already so wet and I haven't even touched you yet." He says as his fingers dance over my clit causing me to moan softly. "Please..." I let out as he continuously rubs me, being a huge tease. "Now, now baby girl. You think I'm going to give in that easily, after you lied to me?" He says as he slips one finger in slowly. "Please baby.." I say softly moving my hips against his finger. "What do you want, Princess, use your words." He says, I can almost hear him smirking. "I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please, please, please." I beg softly through my moans. He is being relentless with his finger, dancing it slowly in and out of my vagina. "Needy, needy baby girl." 

He lifts me up and takes off my handcuffs. He turns me around and pushes me softly down onto the bed. He brings my hands up above my head and reattaches the handcuffs around the headboard. I pout. "Tough luck, baby girl, only good girls get to touch." He says smiling down at me. "God you're so beautiful, Princess." He says as he plays with my nipple softly causing me to moan. He then gets undressed in front of me, knowing how much that teases me. It's torturous to watch him slowly undress when I cant touch him. "Hurry!!" I say impatiently. He chuckles, "Eager, aren't we?" He says, cocking one eyebrow. He falls down on top of me and kisses my neck softly. I move my head to grant him more access. He lifts up off me, placing both his hands on either side of my head. 

"Ready, princess?" He says as he lines up with my entrance. "Yes, baby, please! I want you." I say almost shouting. He smirks as he slowly inserts his length into me. I let out a moan and thrust my hips against him. "Baby..." I whine out as he continues to thrust hard and fast into me. "I'm not going to last long." I say softly through my moans. "Not yet, baby girl." He says as he kisses my open mouth. I whine, trying to hold my orgasm that I feel bubbling up in my stomach. "Mikey...." I say breathlessly as he thrusts hard and deep into me. "I'm gonna..." I say loudly as I feel my orgasm creep closer and closer. "Me too. Go ahead baby girl." He says through his moans as he releases. I moan loudly as my back arches. Michael's thrusts become sloppier and sloppier as he climaxes. 

Michael collapses down on top of me and cuddles his face into my chest. I giggle softly as his little pants of breath tickle my naked skin. "That was great." He breathes out. He lifts up to uncuff my hands and rubs my reddened wrists softly. "I love you." He says as he runs his fingers through my hair. "You did great." He smiles. "I love you too" I reply softly. "You're the boss now, what would you like to do?" He says, always letting me pick what to do after I get a punishment. Aftercare is always important to us. "Let's watch Big Hero 6!" I say excitedly. "Okay, and we can get take out too!" He giggles as he wraps me up in a blanket burrito and carries me bridal style into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut, so please leave me feedback!! :) it would be really appreciated it. I hope you enjoyed it!! <3 thanks guys.


End file.
